


Trapped

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: This is an story I was working on many years ago. It's basically Mel and Henry but set in England, in 1700's. Why? I don't even know. But I like it and wanted to share it. The chapter titles (Trapped & Whisper) came from the Clue Crew fic month.





	1. Chapter 1

{Part One}  
This is an AU, set in England, during the 1700s. 

Mel sat on her chaise lounge, sewing quietly. There was a knock on the door. Mel rose to answer the door herself. Due to her father’s recent mismanagement of their money, they had to let their servants go earlier that week.   
“Melody.” A tall, elegantly dressed woman came into the room. Melanie’s mother wore an empire waist dress, in a deep blue colour. Her rich red hair was up in an elaborate updo with a few ringlets curling around her round face.   
“Yes, mother?” Mel frowned at the sound of her full name. She preferred to be known as plain old Mel.   
“I thought we should have a little talk.” Her mother perched herself upon Melanie’s lounge.   
“Melody. As you know, our dear friends, Henry Bolet and his wife are arriving tomorrow. They’re also bringing their son, Henry, Jr.”  
Mel nodded. She knew all of this already. Why was her mother mentioning it again?  
“Well, it’s time I told you the truth. The truth of the matter is that your father has been very wasteful with our money. It appears we have little more than our good name now. As you well know, the Bolets are very wealthy. They own a lot of land. I think you would do well with Henry.”  
“What do you mean, mother?”  
“I mean to say you and Henry will marry before the end of this week.”  
Mel was shocked. Marriage? She was only eighteen years old. And yet that was quite old to be single, she knew. However, she had hoped that her parents would not bring up marriage for at least a couple more years.   
“But mother.” Her mother held up a hand to silence her.  
“There will be no discussion of this further. It is what your father and I have decided. Please accept our wishes.”   
Mel bowed her head. She knew it was no use to fight against it. 

That night, she slept restlessly. Mel found it hard to believe her father had wasted the family’s money, especially since it was really her mother’s money. And to think she would marry Henry. Mel tried to remember what Henry looked like, but it had been so many years since they last saw each other. Finally, in the early light of day, she fell asleep.  
Alas, the wished-for sleep ended too soon.  
“Melody. You must wake up now.” Mel felt her mother shaking her shoulders.  
“Oh, is it time to wake?”   
Her mother nodded.  
“You must eat soon, and get ready for the Bolets’ arrival.”   
Hurriedly, Mel ate a small meal, breaking her fast. Then she dressed in a beautiful green gown. It was prettily with her dark, raven hair.   
“You look fine, Melody. Now come, we must wait for their arrival.”   
It seemed like it would be quite a while before the sound of horses hooves clopped upon their grounds. But after only an hour, they heard the familiar neighing sound.   
There were greetings. The two fathers hugged one another, smiling at their old friend. Mel took this time to look at Henry.   
He was tall, and pale with dark hair. There was a quiet intensity to him. Mel did not know what to make of this. But he greeted her kindly, kissing her hand and bowing. His lips felt warm to her cool skin.  
The men retired to one room, while Melanie went with her mother, and Mrs Bolet, to another room. There was much discussion of the upcoming wedding.  
“We have invited nearly everyone in the village.” Melody’s mother revealed to Mrs Bolet.   
“Good. That’s good. We too have invited some dear friends and family. After all, it’s not every day that one’s only child gets married.”   
“I quite agree.” The two women giggled, and then sipped on their tea. Mel had tired of the conversation and asked to be excused.  
“She’s probably tired from the excitement.” Her mother explained, as Mel retreated.   
~  
Opening the French doors, the smell of roses wafted under Mel’s nose. She breathed in the scent, feeling more relaxed now.   
“Hey.”  
Mel jumped at the voice that came from behind her.  
Henry sat on the ceramic bench in the middle of all the rose bushes.  
“Oh. Hi.”  
“It’s a lovely garden you have here.”  
“Thank you. It’s really my mother’s. She spends most of her time out here. Well, when she’s not ordering me around.”  
Mel wanted to smack herself for speaking too openly. But Henry merely chuckled.   
Mel sat down next to Henry. It was a pretty summer’s day, and the sun felt lovely on her shoulders.  
“Are you looking forward to the wedding?”  
Mel looked at Henry. “What do you think?”  
“I’ll take that as a no. Don’t worry; I’m not looking forward to it either.”  
“Why are you going through it then?” Mel asked. Henry was silent for a long time.   
“Because I know it will help your family. Our parents are good friends, and my parents think a lot of you. And in any case, one should do right by their family and others. I put others first.”   
“Right. And the right thing is marrying someone you don’t love.”  
“Love isn’t a cure-all for life.” There was a touch of bitterness to Henry’s voice. “I would know. I’ve been in love. And it didn’t work out.”  
Henry’s face was twisted and angry. Mel reached out her hand to touch him, but he pulled away.  
“I have to go now. I’ll see you at the wedding.”   
Henry stormed out of the garden, leaving Mel alone with her thoughts. In the beautiful garden, on a pretty day, Mel shouldn’t have felt trapped. But that’s exactly how she felt. Like an animal unable to escape captivity.


	2. Whisper

Whisper  
{Part Two}

The day of the wedding arrived too quickly for Mel. Ever since her talk with Henry in the garden, she had not seen him, and would not see him until the wedding. It was a clear sunny day. Mel was pleased to see the weather would be fine. She ate breakfast, and had a bath. Then it was time to prepare her for the wedding.   
Her mother and Aunt braided Mel’s hair, and twisted it up. Then they helped dress Mel, which involved wearing many layers of clothing. Finally, Mel was ready. There was only one problem.  
“The bridegroom wishes to speak with the bride.” One of Henry’s relatives had appeared in the room, telling of this message.  
“This is highly unusual!” Mel’s mother snapped at the short, chubby man. He did not cower like most would have in the face of Mrs Corblis.  
“Indeed it is. But he is insisting upon it.”  
“We’ll have to cover you up.” She told Mel. Upon finding a cloak, Mel was covered from head to toe.  
“This way, he won’t see your dress.”   
Mel was led to a narrow hallway, where Henry was waiting.   
“I shall not leave you alone. You may talk in private, but I shall be waiting just here.” The man waited just beyond the reach of Mel.  
Mel turned to Henry. She did not move to close towards him.   
“I don’t know if I could ever love again.” Henry whispered.  
Mel looked into his dark eyes, clasping his hand in her’s.   
“I want to love you, Melody, but I don’t know if I can. Do you still wish to marry, knowing this?” Henry implored.   
Melody, sitting in her beautiful wedding dress with flowers in her hair, blinked back tears. Henry was giving her a chance, a way out. But she knew she could not take it.   
“Of course. Henry, we must marry,” Henry looked surprised at this, but Mel pressed on. “For the sake of our families. Sometimes we have to put others first.”  
Henry nodded.   
With that, Mel was whisked away to her family once more.

Her mother tutted the interruption in an otherwise happy day, frowning at her daughter.   
‘I do not approve of that behaviour at all. I do hope he won’t try and bring trouble to our family.”   
Melody reassured her mother that he would not.   
“It will be fine, mother. He and I will bring pride to you and father. I know it.”   
“Alright. I believe you. Now let’s us pray before the ceremony.”   
The family then spent time in prayer. Melody asked for guidance in moving forward in her new life. She was sure her mother asked for many children and wealth to be bestowed to the couple.   
At last, it was time for the ceremony. Melody was led to meet Henry at the end of the aisle. The ceremony did not move her heart. She knew in her heart, that she and Henry could never love. Their marriage would be a loveless one, with the focus on saving their reputations and their families. 

The only time during the long day where Melody could relax was when the dancing began. She truly enjoyed the sound of music, and played the cello quite well.  
“Oh Melody, you must play something for us!” Her friend, Julia, implored. She shook her head at first, but then when everyone cheered and shouted for Mel’s playing, she knew she could not refuse.  
“Here is a piece I composed myself.”  
As Mel began playing, hearing the music felt soothing to her. Music was the one constant in her life, and the only part of her life that was truly her own.  
Henry watched as his new bride played her cello. She closed her eyes, and appeared to be lost in the music. Henry felt moved by the song, a sad one from the sounds of it, and he began to sway slightly to the tune. He would have to remember turn one of the rooms in his house – Where Melody would now reside – into a music room for her. 

After a long applause for the music, Melody bowed slightly, before encouraging everyone to dance again.   
“Come! Let’s us dance some more!”   
Henry glided towards his wife. “Shall we dance?”   
“If it pleases you, sir.”   
Henry took Melody into his arms.  
“Your song was lovely. Have you been playing long?”  
“Yes. Since I was quite young. Mother thought every proper young woman should know how to play a musical instrument.”   
“You’re very good.”   
“Thank you.”  
Henry then lowered his voice. He did not wish for others to hear his words.   
“Melody, I will try and be a good husband to you. For you deserve it.”  
His whispered voice tickled Melody’s ear. It sent a thrill down her spine.   
“And I will be a good wife to you.” She uttered simply.


End file.
